


Hats Off To You, Sir

by BeccaaNom



Category: Selfie (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Light Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaaNom/pseuds/BeccaaNom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Eliza didn't run right away?<br/>Set in "Never Block cookies" Waist grab scene.<br/>Slight Angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please don't judge. I just thought the Selfie fandom needed way more fanfiction.  
> Very short.

Eliza set down her drink and started to walk towards Henry.

"Women like it when you find excuses to touch them, you never do that."

Henry slowly backed away

"Well i don't like touching people for no reason."

Eliza rolled her eyes

"Well I'm not talking about for no reason. I'm talking about for a very, very specific reason."

Henry gave a confused look, although he knew exactly what Eliza was hinting at.

"Uh, what are we doing here?"

Eliza continued to walk towards Henry.

"I spend tons of time letting you boss me around, now its your turn. So, lesson number one, while I"m casually talking to you, find some small excuse to touch-"

Before Eliza could finish her sentence, Henry had his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.  
Eliza stood still, trying to process the moment. Her first thought was to run, but she couldn't. Instead she found herself leaning even closer to close the gap between them.  
Henry pressed his lips to hers. Eliza's hands found their way around his neck while his were stuck to her hips. Henry deepened the kiss, Eliza letting out a soft moan.

They both pulled away, their hands still in their rightful place.  
The feeling came back. Now, it was time to run.

"Great job. Great job! Excellent progress! Hats off to you, Sir!"

And with that she was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A jealous Eliza attempts to get Henry's attention back after he meets Julia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought i should continue the chain of events in my first short. I'll make this one a little longer since its supposed to be a short story. Angst.

Eliza sat in her cubicle, tapping her fingers against the desk. She hadn't touched her phone all day, in fact she might have even forgotten it at home. But, that didn't matter.  
She was fed up. Henry had been busy all week. They had barely talked since he got a girlfriend. Henry hadn't even noticed her this morning  
*  
"Good morning, Henry! How are-"  
But Henry had already sped past her to his office, smiling with his phone in hand.  
*  
Eliza was fed up. She stood up and walked straight to his office. 

As soon as she reached his door, she didn't even bother to knock. She opened the door and shut it quickly behind her. She then turned to look at Henry.

"Okay, i don't know what's up with you or whatever, but i don't like it!" Eliza had to admit, she was furious.

"Eliza, what are you talking about?" Henry gave her a concerned look.

"Don't do that. Don't you dare. You can't just not talk to me or even say "Good morning" for a week and expect me not to be angry." 

"Eliza i know but-"

"No. You don't know! It might not be a big deal to ignore me for week, but Henry you are the only friend i have and to have you hate me would suck. like, really suck." Eliza had calmed down but she was still hurt

"Eliza, i don't hate you." Henry walked toward her and gave her a small hug. An awkward Henry hug.

"Good." Eliza hugged him back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eliza felt a huge relief after talking to Henry. They even made plans to have coffee after work. 

That was until she heard laughter come from Henry's office. Then her sadness came back.  
She knew that once Henry saw Julia again he would forget all about her. And she was right.

After work she went to meet Henry at the coffee shop. She waited 10 minutes and Henry had not shown up.

"He must be running a little late." thought Eliza.

10 minutes turned into 30 minutes, then an hour. It took her an hour to realize, she had been stood up.

Eliza walked home, tears running down her face. She couldn't believe that Henry, out of all people, forgot about their plans.  
She kept walking, when it started to rain. She started to cry harder. Before, she thought it was as simple as missing her best friend. But this. 

This was heartbreak.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting stood up by Henry, Eliza realizes she needs to get over him.   
> But can she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I made this one longer. YAY! I loved the support this story got since it was my first. Thank you, guys!

Eliza woke slowly from her bed. She turned to look at her tear-soaked pillow, covered in mascara. She decided that she didn't need this.   
It was Saturday and she wanted to forget about Henry. And that required lots of drinks and drunk selfies.

\------------------------------  
Henry stormed out of Julia's door. He had caught her with another man. Of course not having sex, but they were laughing and dancing. They were on a date. Turns out that Julia was married.

"She must be pretty bad at reading signs if she thought we were only friends." Henry thought.

Instead of going straight to his car, decided to go get a coffee. 

He walked into the coffee shop and ordered his usual, Black coffee. 

"What are you doing getting coffee this late, man?" the cashier asked. It was around 9.

"Whatever, just don't stay here for 5 hours like some redhead yesterday. Ran out crying. I'm guessing she got stood up" the cashier chuckled.

That's when Henry remembered.

"Crap." he thought

He didn't bother to wait for his coffee. He ran down the sidewalk to Eliza's apartment, calling her several times before he got there. No answer,  
He got on the elevator in a hurry. He couldn't believe he actually forgot. Even after she practically screamed at him.

As soon as he got to her door, he knocked loudly.

"Eliza!" He knocked even more.

That's when his phone buzzed. Several notifications. Eliza had posted many things on Instagram. Much to revealing for his liking. She had tagged her location as well. 

Henry went back to his car and drove to the venue. He was worried for her. He was also hating himself for unintentionally ignoring her.  
Henry parked quickly and ran toward the club doors.

"Where do you think you're going, sir" The bouncer towered over him.

"Well, you see, I'm picking up my friend, who is probably making horrible life choices right now, and its all my fault."

"Right. Well you wait for your "friend" here." 

There was no way the bouncer was letting him in. Henry sighed and turned to his car. He then heard a small crying sound. He looked around and saw the redhead crying on a nearby bench.

"Eliza! are you okay." Henry ran toward her and hugged her. Not an awkward Henry hug, but a real one.

"Let me go, Henry." Eliza didn't sound drunk at all. Or even look drunk. He let her go.

"What did you do to me? I can't drink without thinking about what you would say. I can't even hook up with random people without seeing your stupid, disappointed face!" Eliza continued

"Eliza, i am so sorry." 

"For what? For standing me up. For ignoring me? For getting a stupid girlfriend." She mumbled the last part

Henry understood now. She was jealous.

"Are you-Are you jealous?" Henry asked.

"I don't even have the right to be jealous. I ran away from you. I wanted to get you a girlfriend in the first place. I just didn't realize i wanted it to be me."

Henry sat next to her. Not knowing how to respond.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Julia."

Henry smiled and chuckled.

"Turned out she's married. And honestly, she probably thinks I'm gay."

Eliza smiled back.

"She worse at reading signs than you."

Eliza turned to face Henry and he did the same. Their smiles faded as they found each other leaning closer.  
Henry closed the gap between the and kissed her. This time Eliza didn't hesitate to kiss back. They pulled away and smiled.  
Henry led her back to his car and he dropped her off at her apartment. Attempting to be romantic he walked her to her door.

"Wait, so you're saying after a week, you still didn't get laid?" Eliza asked.

"Nope

"Maybe, that can be fixed." Eliza smiled and pulled Henry in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss and they both disappeared behind the door.

Hats off to you, Sir.


End file.
